Enrique Morales
Enrique Morales was a Latino inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by David Zayas. Character Summary Morales is one of the most powerful Latinos in Oz, incarcerated for killing another man in a fight. In Oz, he assumes leadership of El Norte by ordering the death of Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez. Often allied with Chucky Pancamo, he is a true businessman who only makes decisions based on how to get more political influence within Oz. He is also less hotheaded than the rest of the Latinos. With Morales in charge, the Latinos prosper in the drug trade. Plot Summary Season 4, Part I When Morales arrives in Em City Chucky Pancamo, head of the Italians, takes an immediate shine to him. Morales is not like the current heads of the Latinos. He is more modernized and shares few similarities with the current Latino heads, Raoul Hernandez and Carmen Guerra, whom he calls "Spics" and "Old School Thugs." Pancamo decides he would much rather do business with the like minded Morales than Hernandez, and suggests to Morales that he kill Hernandez in order to assume control of the Latinos. In order to take over the drug trade in Oz, Morales arranges for elderly inmate Bob Rebadow to bunk with Hernandez and kill him, pleading self-defense. Morales, successful in eliminating El Cid and gaining control of the Latinos, joins up with Pancamo and Adebisi in running the drug trade. Their next concern is new inmate, Desmond Mobay who wants to enter into the drug trade. The three vote on whether to include Mobay and after the resulting tie agree that Mobay must kill someone to prove his loyalty. Mobay kills a bigoted and corrupt detective serving time in Oz named Bruno Goergen who often spits out epithets at the three gangs. Afterwards, a new unit manager Martin Querns (who trusts Simon Adebisi) tells the three of them that they can sell all the drugs they want as long as they guarantee no violence in Em City. Morales, Pancamo, and Adebisi are named trustees of Em City and arrange for a change in the demographics of Em City. Morales and Pancamo are pleased about the removal of the Aryan, Biker, Gay, and Christian inmates but later realize that all the new prisoners and COs are African Americans handpicked by Adebisi and Querns. When Adebisi starts pocketing a larger amount of the drug profits Morales and Pancamo decide it is time to go to war. However, Adebisi points out that they have a slim chance of survival in the all black unit. Morales and Pancamo are then transferred to Unit B, where they forge a stronger alliance. Season 4, Part II After Querns is fired and Adebisi is killed, the Italians and the Latinos return to Em City. A couple days later, the staff and inmates of Oz find out that they are going to be on TV because a 60 minutes like camera crew is going to film a documentary about Oz. During lights out, Morales tells Guerra that he has to be on TV because he wants to show off his good looks before they go away. Chico laughs and Morales tells Chico to shut up. With Adebisi dead, the Homeboys are in complete disarray and with Poet as their leader they barely run anything. Pancamo and Morales run the drug trade smoothly without the Homeboys and marginalize them. It goes well until Burr Redding comes to run the Homeboys to power. Redding is asked to sit down and listen to a deal on getting a slice in the drug trade. Morales is the main one offering it but Redding is stubborn and unwilling to work with either group, so there is no deal. Chucky Pancamo then helps Enrique frame Redding for murder. Morales pretends to offer aid to some Asian refugees who are temporarily placed in Oz in return for framing Burr for murder. Morales convinces the Chinese that Redding is racist towards Asians due to his Vietnam War experience (In reality, Morales exhibits more prejudice as he purposefully mispronounces their names and claims that their part of the world is backwards). Morales' skillful manipulation convinces Tim McManus that Redding is racist towards Asian people. McManus tells Redding that if anything happens, he will be held responsible. Morales traps the Chinese leader, Bian Yixhue and kills him, framing Burr for the murder. The Asian refugees see through his plan and tell Jia Kenmin, an Asian-American serving time in Oz, about Morales's actions. Meanwhile, Redding is acquitted of Yixhue's murder since Warden Glynn is unable to find hard evidence to convinct him. Another plan to take down Redding is set in action by offering a position in the drug trade to disgraced Homeboy and enemy of Burr Redding, Supreme Allah. Meanwhile, Jia Kenmin is out to kill Enrique as a promise to avenge the death of the Asian refugee, Bian Yixhue. Miguel Alvarez returns to Oz and Morales tells Carmen Guerra, who wants Alvarez dead, not to do anything. Jorge Vasquez attempts to kill Alvarez, but he slits his throat and Vasquez dies instead. Morales and Pancamo tell Supreme Allah, who was hospitalized by Tug Daniels to put Redding's murder on hold but Supreme assures them that he will get Augustus Hill to murder Redding. Supreme is unsuccessful and is poisoned by the Homeboys in the cafeteria. Morales is then working on the elevator with Colonel Edward Galson, a marine Colonel imprisoned for rape, who attacks him. Galson has bonded to Redding through their shared military experience and attempts to kill Morales. Morales gains the upper hand and kills Galson. After a basketball tournament between the staff and prisoners, in which the staff win, Morales asks fellow Latino, Carlos Martinez to cripple NBA prospect Dave Brass, a CO. Brass ends up with a permanent limp. Season 5 A bus filled with family members of the inmates, including Enrique's sister Annette Osorio, crashes and everyone, except for the granddaughter of Vernon Schillinger and Father Ray Mukada, dies. Morales goes into shock and solely protests Guerra's plan to kill Miguel Alvarez. Morales accepts Burr Redding's request to work with the Homeboys since the Italians have lost their power. Morales agrees and works with the Homeboys. Enrique is curious as to why his sister was visiting and asks Father Mukada about her reasons. The priest tells him to call her husband Javier, who was evidently abusing her. Morales brutally attacks Javier in the visiting room after he admits to the abuse. To compound his problems, Enrique feuds with inmate Jia Kenmin, an Asian inmate whom he refers to as a "Piss Stain" throughout the season. Ryan O'Reily approaches Morales with an offer to eliminate Jia in exchange for injuring inmate Glen Shupe. Morales has the Latinos dismember one of Shupe's arms and O'Reily manipulates the COs into killing Kenmin. Things get complicated when Augustus Hill is hospitalized for a heroin overdose. Looking for someone else to blame, Poet forces Busmalis to say that Guerra sold Augustus the drugs. Furious, Burr Redding attacks Morales and the Latino/Homeboy alliance is broken. When released from the hole, Enrique meets Italian, Frank Urbano and admits that he is sorry for allying with a nigger like Redding and wants to be partners again. As a penalty, the Italians offer a 60-40 deal where the Latinos make only 40%. Morales agrees to this with the condition that they murder Burr. Augustus takes the knife and dies instead. Season 6 Pancamo returns from the hospital and Morales lets him know that drugs are flowing freely now that Redding is in shock over Augustus Hill's death. Morales, angry at the Homeboys, whom he constantly refers to as niggers, asks Miguel Alvarez to spy on the Homeboys in order to get back into El Norte. Alvarez refuses since he wants to make parole. Carlos Martinez dies and Dave Brass, the CO whose NBA aspirations Morales helped destroy, seeks revenge. COs Brass, Murphy, and Howell put Morales in solitary and cut both of his Achilles tendons. In the hospital, Morales is scared by Nurse Grace, and suggests to Warden Glynn to "check her background." His paranoia was justified: Nurse Grace ends up heavily sedating Morales, then suffocating him, claiming that like Carlos Martinez (who she killed as well), Morales "was a nasty man who deserved to die." After his death, Warden Glynn and Dr. Nathan confront her and discovers she had killed eight other men in prison hospital wards before coming to Oz, and she is arrested. Meanwhile, with no family left to claim his body, Morales is buried in the prison graveyard, with his wooden coffin being carried by his troopers, Chico Guerra, and Alvarez while McManus watches. Appearances Season 4, Part I *The Bill of Wrongs *Works of Mercy *Gray Matter *A Word to the Wise *A Town Without Pity Season 4, Part II *Medium Rare *Conversions *Revenge is Sweet *Cuts Like a Knife *Blizzard of '01 *Orpheus Descending *Even the Score *Famous Last Words Season 5 *Visitation *Laws of Gravity *Dream a Little Dream of Me *Next Stop, Valhalla *Wheel of Fortune *Variety *Good Intentions *Impotence Season 6 *Dead Man Talking *See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil *Sonata da Oz *A Failure to Communicate *4giveness (Death) *A Day in the Death... (Corpse) Kill Count Personal * Unnamed Latino: Thrown into an electrical transformer. (2000) * Bian Yixhue: Murdered him with a staple gun while the other Latinos held him down. (2001) * Colonel Edward Galson: Kicked him into an empty elevator shaft, then sent the elevator down on him. (2001) Proxy * Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez: Ordered his murder to be carried out by Bob Rebadow. (2000) *'Augustus Hill': Accidentally killed by Frank Urbano. Intended target Burr Redding. (2002) Gallery MoralesCF.jpg|Morales as seen in his crime flashback. MoralesMugshot.jpg|Morales' mugshot. Note the missing number. Morales-Death.jpg|The End of Enrique Morales. Category:Characters Category:The Latinos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Gangsters Category:Emerald City Category:Unit B Category:Drug dealers Category:Solitary Category:Murderers